charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Whitelighter-Witch
Whitelighter-Witches are the crossbreed between a Witch and a Whitelighter, who can inherit magical traits from both species. The relationship between a witch and a whitelighter was originally forbidden by the Elders. For this reason, only a small number of Whitelighter-Witches exist, most of which are born within the Warren line of witches. History The first of this breed seen in the series was Paige Matthews, the secret daughter of Patty Halliwell and Sam Wilder. To keep Paige's birth secret from the Elders, the couple brought her to a church, where a nun named Sister Agnes gave her to Mr. and Mrs. Matthews to be raised. It was later revealed that one year before the birth of Paige, a Whitelighter-Witch was born in the Marks Line of Witches named Simon Marks. However, the details around his birth were never explained. The third was Wyatt Halliwell, who was born from the union of Piper Halliwell and her whitelighter Leo Wyatt. He was ultimately one of the most powerful beings in existence due to being the Twice-Blessed Child. The two had a second son about a year afterward; Chris, who was also half-whitelighter but not as powerful. Years later, Piper and Leo had a third child together, Melinda Halliwell, who was made into a whitelighter-witch by The Elders in an attempt to create more Twice-Blessed children. Paige's twin daughters, Tamora and Kat, are also part Whitelighter, however, their Wiccan active powers did not mix with their Whitelighter heritage. Piper and Leo will ultimately have a grandson named Matthew Halliwell, who was also part-whitelighter, as seen in a flash forward. Which of their children is his parent is still unknown. Powers and Abilities ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to scry for a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. ;Active Powers *Whitelighter-Witches may develop any number of powers from both their Wiccan and Whitelighter heritage, as well as develop unique Hybrid powers. ;Other Powers *'High Resistance': The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm, surviving otherwise lethal attacks. 5x10-Spell.jpg|Paige Scrying Paige-making-potion.jpg|Paige making potions 7x16 - piper with paige tk orbing metal rod.jpg|Paige using Telekinetic Orbing HenryHealed.jpg|Paige healing Henry Hybrid Powers Being born from two separate magical species, Whitelighter-Witches sometimes develop hybrid forms of powers possessed by Witches and Whitelighters. Telekinetic Orbing Telekinetic Orbing is the ability to move or teleport objects through use of orbs. This power is a hybrid combination of the powers Orbing and Telekinesis, where instead of moving the object with the mind alone, the object is moved through use of orbs. This power is commonly possessed by Whitelighter-Witches, but beings such as Elders have also displayed this power. Orb Shield Orb Shield is the ability to create a sphere or barrier in order to defend oneself or others. It is a form of Force Field which appears as translucent blue energy. This power is a highly focused advancement of Telekinetic Orbing, developed by Wyatt Halliwell and Paige Matthews. Known Whitelighter-Witches PaigeHybrid.jpg|Paige Matthews WyattHybrid.jpg|Wyatt Halliwell ChrisHybrid.jpg|Chris Halliwell Charmed_PipersDaughter.jpg|Melinda Halliwell Henry and the Twins.jpg|Tamora and Kat Mitchell MatthewHalliwell.jpg|Matthew Halliwell Bscap0104.jpg|Simon Marks PrudenceHalliwell-granddaughter.jpg|Prudence Halliwell (Granddaughter) Category:Magical beings Category:Charmed terms Category:Witches Category:Whitelighters